totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadzieja na normalne show? Nie! To tylko marzenia!
Chadley: 'Znajdujemy się w Zimbabwe. W miejscu, gdzie rozpocznie się zupełnie nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki! ''Przed rzeką Kariba, która oddziela Zambię od Zimbabwy stoi Chadley Chizzelton, nowy prowadzący programu. 'Chadley: '''9 jeszcze bardziej zwariowanych i jeszcze bardziej dziwnych nastolatków zawalczy ze sobą w siódmym już sezonie, a stwaką jak zwykle będzie milion dollarów. Ale wyjątkowo w tym sezonie nie będzie żadnych drużyn i już na samym starcie zawodnicy będą musieli liczyć na siebie lub sojusze, które pewnie też się niebawem stworzą. ;) ''Puścił oczko do kamery. 'Chadeley: '''Ale co ja wam będę mówić skoro znacie już zasady, a właśnie! ''Obok niego stanął Chef. '''Chadley: '''Chef, niezawodny pomocnik i tym razem będzie występował! '''Chef: '''A to tylko dlatego, że muszę ciebie pilnować. '''Chadley: '''Heheh. xD '''Chef: '''Jesteś nowy w tej branży i musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale wprowadzenie może być. '''Chadely: '''Pobiję Chris'a i zajmę całkowicie jego miejsce w tym programie! Hahah! >:) '''Chef: '''Możliwe. Ale zobaczymy jak wyjdzie w praniu. '''Chadley: '''Num... ''' Zimbabwe, Rzeka Karibi Na chwilę nikogo nie było nad rzeką do czasu, gdy przyjechał autobus i szybko się zatrzymał. Wszyscy, którzy tam się znajdowali upadli na ziemi. Pierwszy autobus opuścił prowadzący. Chadley: 'Już nie prowadzisz! '''Chef: '''Heh. '''Chadely: '''Chociaż... musisz! '''Chef: '''Wiem, że muszę, ale... '''Chadley: '''Musisz! ''W ich stronę zostały rzucone nożyczki. Nie zostali trafieni, gdyż udało im się odksoczyć. 'Sabrina: '''Zamknijcie się. ''Wyszła ze swoimi walizkami. 'Sabrina: '''Nie chce mi się słuchać waszych kłótni w tym durnym programie. '''Chadely: '''Ale my się nie kłociliśmy. ''Podniosła swoje nożyczki. 'Sabrina: '''Liczę na odrobinę spokoju. ''Wymachiwała nożyczkami przed nim. 'Sabrina: '''Uwierz mi, że nie warto mnie prowokować. '''Chadley: '''Och... stań sobie lepiej z boku. '''Sabrina: '''Ech... ''Jak powiedział tak też zrobiła. 'Wolfe: '''Widzę, że już się zaczyna. ''Zdjął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Już miał wyjść całkowicie, ale został wypchnięty z autobusu przez Boris'a. 'Boris: '''Zejdź mi z drogi. '''Wolfe: '''Nie fajnie kolo! '''Boris: '''Boris, dla ciebie. Nie żaden tam "kolo" czy jak tam się teraz mówi. '''Wolfe: '''Aha? ''Wstał. 'Wolfe: '''Czuję, że się nie polubimy. Zwarzywszy, że jesteśmy jedynymi chłopakami w programie. '''Boris: '''Do czasu. Gdy tylko będę miał okazję to się ciebie pozbędę, a potem tych dziewczyn. '''Chadley: '''Ale może nie teraz? Stańcie obok. ''Stanęli obaj obok Sabriny, która na ich widok się skrzywiła i się lekko oddaliła od nich. 'Chadley: '''To mamy pierwszą 3. Została 6! ''Kolejną osobą, która wyszła z autobusu była Frenchy. Nie była zadowolona z przyjazdu tutaj. 'Frenchy: '''Ugh. Nienawidzę jak słońce tak grzeje. ''Zerknęła na resztę uczestników. 'Frenchy: '''I jeszcze wy... '''Boris: '''Coś ci się nie podoba? '''Frenchy: '''Twoja obecność, ale już niech będzie. Zobaczymy na jak długo. '''Boris: '''Pff. ''Założył ręce i się odwrócił. Dziewczyna stanęła obok Wolfe'a. 'Chadley: '''Idzie wam to sprawnie wychodzenie, chyba. '''Jessie: '''Chodź. '''Kaitlyn: '''Nie... ''Jessie próbowała wyciągnąć z autobusu Kaitlyn, ale ta się trzymała drążka w autobusie. 'Jessie: '''Chodź! Musisz pokonać swój strach! '''Kaitlyn: '''Ale... ja się boję... :( '''Jessie: '''Trduno! ''Kaitlyn się puściła i obie wylądowały na ziemi. 'Jessie: '''Ał... '''Kaitlyn: '''Przepraszam. :( '''Wolfe: '''Już wam pomagam. ''Podbiegł do nich i pomógł im wstać. 'Jessie: '''Dziękuję. Jesteś miły. '''Wolfe: '''Dla tak pięknych dam trzeba być. '''Boris: '''Frajer... - powiedział cicho pod nosem. '''Kaitlyn: '''Dziękuję. ''Zabrała swoją walizkę i stanęła trochę dalej od grupy przerażona. 'Chadley: '''To będzie bardzo dłuuugi sezon... ;-; Ale zobaczymy jak to się wszystko potoczy dalej. Jest was jak na razie 6. Zostały jeszcze 3 dziewczyny. '''MacKenzy: '''Już 2! Hahah! ''Wyskoczyła z autobusu. 'MacKenzy: '''Jak ja kocham poznawać nowych ludzi i przygody! A to będzie jedna z najlepszych przygód! '''Sabrina&Boris: '''Nie lubię jej już. '''MacKenzy: '''I już was lubię! ''Ścisnęła mocno Boris'a i Sabrinę. 'Boris&Sabrina: '''Och! '''MacKenzy: '''Myślę, że wy też mnie polubicie. :D '''Sabrina: '''Tia... '''Boris: '...wątpię... 'Sabrina: '...w to! 'MacKenzy: '''Hihi. :D Będzie fajnie. ''Jeszcze raz ich przytuliła. 'Elizabeth: '''Teraz moja kolej? ''Wyszła z autobusu. 'Elizabeth: '''Wy też tutaj występujecie? '''Frenchy: '''No raczej? Inaczej, by nas tutaj nie było? '''Elizabeth: '''Ale fajnie! :) '''Frenchy: '''Ech. Idiotka. '''Elizabeth: '''Kto? ;u; '''Frenchy: '''Ty, a zresztą nieważne... '''Chadely: '''Chyba została nam już jedna dziewczyna? ''Z autobusu wyszła Jacqueline. 'Jacqueline: '''Zgadza się. :( Ale tym razem to się zmieni! Wróciłem do Totalnej Porażki, aby wygrać i zniszczyć każdego kto stanie mi na drodze, a głupie węże mi w tym nie przeszkodzą! ''Po chwili Boris wyjął wskazówkę i szybko ją przeczytał. 'Boris: '''Haha! Na razie frajerzy! ''I pobiegł. 'Frenchy: '''Mniejmy to za sobą... ''Przewróciła oczyma i włożyła ręce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''Mówiłam, że nie lubię węży? Nie? To teraz mówię! ARGH! ''Zaczęła latać w kółko. Jacqueline podeszła do Elizabeth i Jessie. 'Jacqueline: '''Czeeeść. ^^ Co tam? ^^ '''Elizabeth: '''Nicz. :3 A tam? '''Jacqueline: '''Też nic. ;u; Słuchajcie babki, a może tak sobie pomożemy? Huh? ;u; Zawsze lepiej działać w grupię niż samemu. ^^ '''Elizabeth: '''To niezły pomysł. :3 Zgadzam się. :3 '''Jessie: '''A może jeszcze Kaitlyn nam pomoże? ''Pokazała na smutną i oddalną dalej od zawodników Kaitlyn. 'Jacqueline: '''Spoczko. :D '''Jessie: '''Hej, Kaitlyn! ''Sabrina w tym momencie wyjęła bez żadnego problemy wskazówkę. 'Sabrina: '''Ooo. Muszę udać się do parku wodospadu Wiktorii... Ale czym? ''Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła naszykowane skutery dla zawodników. 'Sabrina: '''Fajnie. ''Powoli poszła. 'Wolfe: '''No to chyba moja kolej. ''Po kilku minutach już prawie nikogo nie było prócz 4 dziewczyn, które próbowały jakoś wyciągnąć wskazówkę. 'Jacqueline: '''Elizabeth. Wyciągniesz ją dla nas? :3 '''Elizabeth: '''Jasne! ^^ ''Włożyła rękę i szybko wyciągnęła. 'Elizabeth: '''Ale tam łaskocze... ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''No i ma łaskotać. Po prostu... WYCIĄGNIJ TĄ WSKAZÓWKĘ! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'To naprawdę jest żałosne... te frajerki myślą, że naprawdę chcę z nimi działać. Sama sobie poradzę, ale jakiś sojusz jest mi potrzebny! Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby Boris wygrał! On musi wylecieć! Stara się grać wielkiego mistrza zła, ale to ja nim jestem! Ja! '''Jacqueline: '''Plose. :3 '''Elizabeth: '''No dobra! ^^ ''Wyciągnęła. Przeczytała i szybko ruszyły skuterami do parku. Wyścig do parku wodospadu Wiktorii Na prowadzeniu wysunął się od razu Boris. Zaraz za nim doganiała go Frenchy wraz z Wolfe'm. Sabrina powoli jechała z MacKenzy, która nie dawała jej spokoju, a na szarym końcu znajdowała się 4 dziewczyn. Oddalona od nich była jedynie Kaitlyn. Boris próbował przyszpieszyć, ale nie mógł. Frency i Wolfe co raz bardziej go doganiali, a on nie mógł tego znieść. 'Boris: '''Nie radzę wam mnie wyprzedzać! ''Wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko z gowździami i wyrzucił rozsypując je na drodze. 'Wolfe: '''Uwaga! ''Zepchnął Frenchy ratując ją, ale on sam został i przebiły mu się opony. 'Wolfe: '''Szlag! '''Frenchy: '''Dziękuję! Twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne! ''Uśmiechneła się i nieco przyszpieszyła. 'Frenchy: '''Zniszczę cię! '''Boris: '''W snach! ''Tymczasem trochę z tyłu... 'Jacqueline: '''Wiecie co? ;u; Mam pomysł! :D Może ja się zajmę Boris'em, a wy resztą? Co wy na to laski? ;D '''Elizabeth: '''Przygoda! :) ''Sama też przyszpieszyła i wyprzedziła nieco innych dojeżdżając do Boris'a i Frenchy. 'Frenchy: '''Pomożesz? '''Jacqueline: '''Ale w czym? ^^ '''Frenchy: ''"W eliminacji Boris'a? :p '''Jacqueline: '''Jasne. ^^ ''Jednak sama zepchnęła dziewczynę z ulicy i sama z podłym uśmieszkiem dogoniła Boris'a. 'Boris: '''Teraz ciebie mam na karku? '''Jacqueline: '''Zgadza się. ^^ ''Próbowała go zepchnąć z drogi trzaskając go swoim skuterem, ale ten się łatwo nie poddawał. 'Boris: '''Nie jesteś chyba raczej, aż tak głupia na jaką wyglądasz... '''Jacqueline: '''Mówisz mi to już kolejny raz. ^^ Pantalonie. ^^ '''Boris: '''Zaraz... skąd ty? ''Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczyny. 'Boris: '''To ty?! '''Jacqueline: '''Zgadza się! I nie odbierzesz mi wygranej! >:( '''Boris: '''Heh. To się jeszcze okaże. ''Obaj nawzajem zaczeli pchać skuterami. Nie zauważyli oni jednak Sabriny, MacKenzy i Elizabeth, które ich wyprzedzili. 'Elizabeth: '''Co tam? ^^ '''Sabrina: '''Zjeżdżaj mi z drogi... '''Elizabeth: '''Nie. ^^ '''MacKenzy: '''Woohoo! Ta laska jest pusta jak ulubiona krowa mojej mamy! :D '''Elizabeth: '''Dziękuję! ^^ Chyba... ;u; '''MacKenzy: ':D 'Sabrina: '''Z łaski swojej dajcie mi spokój! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Jedna głupsza od drugiej... Masakra... '''MacKenzy: '''Laski rządzą. :D '''Elizabeth: '''Wee. ,< ''Jessie zauważyła na twarzy Kaitlyn dziwny smutek. xD 'Jessie: '''Coś nie tak Kaitlyn? '''Kaitlyn: '''Wszystko w porządku... chyba... '''Jessie: '''Przecież widzę... '''Kaitlyn: '''Nie. Mówię serio... chyba... '''Jessie: '''Ech... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jessie: 'Czasami jej nie rozumiem... naprawdę. ;u; ''Jacqueline i Boris dalej się przepychali. Powoli się zbliżali do końca. 'Jacqueline: '''To ja mam wygrać! Nie ty! JA! '''Boris: '''Ugh! Nie tym razem! Nie ustąpię! ''Przepchnął ją i dojechał do miejsca wyznaczonego po przyszpieszeniu. 'Jacqueline: '''Grr! ''Obok niej przejechały Kailtyn i Jessie. 'Jessie: '''A, gdzie Elizabeth? '''Kaitlyn: '''Właśnie. '''Jacqueline: '''Nie wiem. ^^ Dalej! Już jesteśmy prawie na miejscu! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kaitlyn: 'Czy tylko mnie się coś w tej dziewczynie nie podoba? Ale co? Chyba będę musiała... poznać ją... bliżej... Park Narodowy Wodospadu Wiktorii ''Prawie wszyscy (prócz MacKenzy i Elizabeth) dojechali do celu. Ich mini zadaniem było wyłowienie z wody 5 kawałków, które trzeba złożyć. Jeżeli dobrze złożą dostaną wskazówkę dotyczącą mety, a jeżeli nie to muszą się dalej przy tym męczyć. xD Sabrina miała już 3 elementy wyłowione i powoli składała, lecz żadana nie pasowała do siebie. 'Sabrina: '... Wskoczyła do wody i zaczęła szukać w głębinach jeszcze dwóch. w międzyczasie Jacqueline, Kaitlyn i Jessie postanowiły sobie pomóc. 'Jessie: 'Łap! Wynurza się z wody i rzuca dziewczynom pierwszy kawałek posążku. '???: '''Dalej ludzie! Nie ociągać się! ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''Kto to mówi? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na górę, gdzie leciał helikopter, a z niego została zrzucona Araina ze spadochronem. 'Ariana: '''Dzisiaj to ja będę waszym gościem specjalnym. --- ''Ostatnia czwórka: Frenchy, Wolfe, MacKenzy i Elizabeth przyjechali do miasta i jechali według podanej wskazówki. 'Wolfe: '''Kawiarenka "Spełnienie Marzeń'. ''Rozglądał się dokładnie po okolicy. Zresztą tak jak dziewczyny. 'Elizabeth: '''MacKenczi? Widzisz może, gdzieś ta kawiarenkę? ;u; '''MacKenzy: '''Nie, ale... ''Zaczeła coś wywąchiwać. '''MacKenzy: ...czuję zapach prowadzącego! ^^''' ' '''Elizabeth: '^^ Pojechała za MacKenzy. 'Frenchy: '''Ugh! Cholerne zadanie. -,- '''Wolfe: '''Co zrobić. Takie nasze życie w tym show. '''Frenchy: '''Heh. Zobaczymy na jak długo. '''Wolfe: '''Num. :D '''Frenchy: '''Może tak mini sojusz? ;u; '''Wolfe: '''Tak na samym początku? Lubię to. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Wolfe: '''Najlepiej będzie jak pojedziemy za nimi. ''Wskazał na odjeżdżające dziewczyny. 'Frenchy: '... ;u; --- Na mecie znalazały się Elizabeth i MacKenzy. 'MacKenzy: '''Wohoo! ;u; ''Zadowolona zaczeła wraz z Elizabeth skakać ze szczęścia. 'Chadley: '''Gratulajce. MacKenzy miejsce 6, a Elizabeth, 7. ;u; ''Zaraz po dziewczynach na mete przyjechał Wolfe z Frenchy. 'Chadley: '''A Frenchy i Wolfe mają 8 i 9 miejsce. ;u; '''Frenchy: '''To znaczy, że przegrywamy? '''Chadley: '''Nie! :D Sabrina wygrała i ma podwójny głos podczas ceremonii, na której zagłosujecie na dzisiejszego frajera, który opuści nasz program, ale oczywiście nie możecie zagłosować na Sabrinę. No chyba, że ktoś chce zmarnować swój głos, ale wątpię, że ktoś tak zrobi. xD '''Boris: '''Ta wygrana należała się mnie. -,- '''Jacqueline: '''Ale widocznie nie tak miało być. ''Poklepała go zadowolona po plecach i szepnęła mu do ucha. 'Jacqueline: '''Możesz się już pakować. ''I odeszła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Jeżeli ktoś już ma się pakować to tylko ona! Autobus, Ceremonia ''Ceremonia odbywała się w autobusie. Zawodnicy siedzieli na przednich siedzeniach w autobusie. Chadley stał na środku, a obok siebie trzymał na tacy kamienie. 'Chadley: '''Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii! I jak pierwszy dzień? :D '''Jessie: '''Nie było wcale tak źle. :) '''Chadley: '''Zobaczymy jak się gra rozkręci. xD '''Jessie: '''Pewnie podołam temu. '''Frenchy: '''Nie liczyłabym na to. '''Jessie: '''W tym programie wszystko jest możliwe. '''Chadley: '''Zgadza się! :D No dobra. Pora wam przedstawić zasady eliminacji. Za wami znajduje się specjalna skrzynka, do której wrzucacie karteczkę z głosem na przegranego. ;u; Następnie przeliczam głosy i wręczam je bezpiecznym osobą, a pod koniec ujawnię głosy, ale nie powiem kto na kogo głosował. :D (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: 'Oczywiście, że mogę czuć się bezpieczna. Póki udaję "słodką i niewinną" nikt prócz Boris'a mi nie zgaraża. Dlatego namówiłam kilka osóbek, aby na niego zagłosowały. >:) '''Chadley: '''Możecie zacząć głosowanie. ''Po kolei każdy z uczestników poszedł oddawać swój głos. Pierwsza podeszła Jacqueline. 'Jacqueline: '''Hah. Nie mam nawet wątpliwości. ''Pisze na kartcę imię Boris'a i wrzuca do skrzyni po czym odchodzi. Następnie przyszedł Boris. 'Boris: '''Jacqi. ''Pisze i wrzuca karteczkę. Sabrina była następna. 'Sabrina: '''Trzeba skorzystać z podwójnego głosu. MacKenzy. Nie lubię cię od samego początku. ''Wrzuca karteczkę z jej imieniem. Podchodzi MacKenzy. 'MacKenzy: '''Na kogo, by zagłosować? Jeju! To jest trudny wybór! Każdego tutaj lubię, ale.. ''Pisze jakieś imię, wrzuca i odchodzi. Następnie podeszła Kaitlyn, Frenchy i Elizabeth, które nie miały wątpliwości na kogo głosowa i wurzuciły karteczki. ;u; Wolfe poszedł następny. 'Wolfe: '''Zero zaufania. ''Pisze imię Jacqi i wrzuca. Odchodzi, a na jego miejsce wchodzi Jessie. 'Jessie: '''Głosuję ostatnia i mam dylemat. Albo Jacqi, albo Boris... :/ ''Piszę i wrzuca i odchodzi na miejsce. Do skrzyni podchodzi Chadley, który na szybko podlicza głosy i wraca ze skrzynią. 'Chadley: '''Mam już podliczone głosy i bezpiecznymi osobami dzisiaj są: Sabrina! Kaitlyn! Jessie! Wolfe! ''Rzuca im kamienie, a oni robią unik. 'Jessie: '''Możesz nas tym zranić! '''Chadley: '''I tak symbol będzie zmieniany co odcinek od teraz. :D '''Jessie: '''Aha. '''Chadley: '''Kolejną bezpieczną osobą jest Elizabeth wraz z Frenchy! ''Unikają kamieni. 'Frenchy: '''Frajer. ''Wycedziła przez zęby. '''Elizabeth: '''Latające kamyszki!